clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/4
Who will get the first post??? First post! First post! WOOHOO do i get an award? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Second post! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 16:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me turn the template code to make it look like this: [[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) code Template codes.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ok OK..[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back! I'M BACK!!!!! Oh, and lol at that Alxeedo rocks error message, it reminds me of Homestar! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MCF Your bet won! Join us for Da Playoffs! *~Zooman98 July 5 11:11PM (PST) My Wiki Can you come and make templates and the logo on my new wiki, the Veggie Tales wiki? http://www.veggietale.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page And you can be B-Crat, Admin and Rollback. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! OK. Tell me when you are ready to start, and I will promote you. P.S. You said you don't know much about Veggie Tales. You can learn there! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A little help? Hey Alx, every time I tried to make a new sig and copy/pasted to my prefrences, and save... it kept saying "Invalid raw signature, please check HTML..." or something like that... so, can you help me out? Thanks! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I still use that sig... Here Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! or if you want it in sig form: Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! Thanks again! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - The Childpengu1 Show Film! Hi! Well, as you are in the next video of The Childpengu1 Show, i need you next July 18, 1:00 PST on Chinook, at Lounge. Thanks --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 21:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Idea! Hi Alxeedo! Well I saw something on the fanon and i was questioning me... Whats this for?: --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 04:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ULTRA-AWESOME AWARD! You DEFINATLY deserve it, for being an awesome friend! --Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! 04:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello =D! Thanks for voting for me! I really appreciate it! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) CD You got a CD! PLEASE JOIN Dear Iamred1, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 06:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon: RfA Favor *Your edit count : 137 main *How much time you can contribute to the wiki: All the time I can. *What you can do to benefit the wiki: I can help make articles better. *Your good qualities: new articles, interviews, penguins, puffles, etc. *Your bad qualities: stories *Articles that you have made that you are proud of: **Mister Fisk **Cryptidmon **Kur Rising **Zak Puffleday **Kur RisingX **The Kurians **Kur Rising is Rising (Story) **X-Burger *Any further information you'd like to add: I'm most likely trusted from alot of users that I have met. Fiskerton Phantom archive How do you archive a talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) alxeedo Alxeedo I hadn't seen you in a long time reply back when you got the time ok?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry the shooting for the Childpengu1 Show will be next saturday. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 15:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thanks for being really nice to me and for calling me one of the nicest users here. I wish I could've talked to you more but it seems you were never around. Good luck on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, I Want improvement so badly. Its just that some users (I'm not giving names) Think the wiki is fine, and that we don't need change... I want change badly. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) User List Can You add me to the User List? I'm regular and Semi-Active! Thanks! Reply on my Talk!--EuropeaTalk to me 22:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ok Re:Item Project Hey Alxeedo111! If both webmasters agree, and I personally recieve an acceptance message from either Barkjon or TurtleShroom, the plan will go ahead. If you read the bottom of my forum, it says I will make a project page for the Item Creation Drive. This will be the main hub for the creation drive. I will be recruiting people who are going to put some research in this and actually make the articles, so be sure to sign up if you think you're ready. I also noticed you made a neutral section, but I would like to remove it, because the neutral section doesn't actually affect the vote, so if you don't want to vote and stay neutral, please strikeout your vote or do not vote and put your reason down on the comments section. I'm not affecting anyone's opinion in anyway, I'm just making it more simple. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 14:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ? What is up with all the monobook pages?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That's because when I am on your are not on by the way do you have a facebook?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think I was the first one to know about it. Sheet.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Make another one I guess.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Can I ask you a riddle?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How is this problem possible:3+3=2?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Correct.Your turn.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't no!![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Good one!This one:So you died and you are between two doors each one with a person in front of a door one always tells the truth and one always lies you can ask them only one question what question should you ask them?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just dropping by to say hi. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) template factory Can you help me I am making the templates requested at your factory!I need help man![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You now only have to make 2 templates because i did 2.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) candles the great There's not enough proof that he is ben.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) staff for factory You should make staff for the template factory.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I need help With this Thanks! I am da bomb! 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Party Hey Alexedoo! I am having a Music Jam and YOUR invited! Date: August 18th Server: Northern Lights Time: 1:00 PM PST, 4:00 PM EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: A musical instrument please! Plz tell me if ur coming by sending a me a message on my User Talk Thx Brookelas Party Reminder Yep, please go to my user talk to tell me if ur coming or not Inkscape First off, Inkscape can ONLY handle scable .svg - not raster images like .png or .gif - and that automatically gives you a clear background. To remove the background, you want GIMP. Use the wand to highlight the white and press the delete key. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 11:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation RAWR! Alxeedo, I was concerned with the message you left on Russian One's talk page. Russian One has two accounts for Xat; one for her main computer and another for her Mac I think? None of those were online today. Just letting you know. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna be on my shop? ??? --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 22:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay, look at the items list and search the item you are looking for. The first number you see is the item ID for that particular item. If you are still lost in deciding which number is which, i put up the format the items are listed in on the list as well. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 22:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop Click here. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 23:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! You are welcome ;]! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 23:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Memeber or Non-member? I'm a non-member. I have member things cause I bought club penguin toys (during my holidays) and unlocked items, that's why you saw me with member things.--Ratonbat 00:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Alx R you stilling on CPLADW? We're changing the logo. I am da bomb! 18:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum:TEMPLATE TROUBLE --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) SB Do you not go on the Shout Box anymore? I miss talking to you, buddy! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Help Me!!! I just made this wiki, and it's so annoying to write all about the games on Club Penguin-there are well over 30! So if you don't mind, can you hop over and help? -Pin Collector 06:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi Alxeedo111, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! My Party Well thx for wanting my party to be awesome and Happy Birthday to u (today is my birthday!) Well, Waddle On - Brookelas Teams Green and Yellow teams did Club Penguin make these or are they fan made? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 14:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) babies wait you hate cp babies,there is a group on youtube called T.N.T that stands for touch no toddlers they do wars many people have join me too think they stink bad.... ~Middy ..... Are we even friends anymore...? --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Coconut Mall (BEST MARIO KART COURSE EVER) 14:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) reply lol,i just got my youtube acount in may a friend named shockman made it my brother allways that way--Midlight4015 22:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC)Midlight4015 Headline text templates Can you get me the puffle lover and Smash Bros. templates please? Please Alxeedo, could you vote positive or negative at the RFA? Thanks!--Ratonbat 22:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party please! please unprotect the template factory! i really want to make a template and i am not an admin.--bang jan who rocks 18:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) hi How ya doin?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 11:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! w00t You're back, yay. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 20:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Don't worry. Club Penguin won't ban you. I like to be a bay bee abuser once in a while, they say "I reported woo!" or something similar, and I never get banned. Those weirdos. XD --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 20:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) IRC. Come too it. We're there, plus unlike the shout box. It doesn't break often - and it has auto-refresh. (BTW shout box is broke. It doesn't stay and messages fail to send.) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 21:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Alxeedo111', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Alxeedo111, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 15:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Restart the vandalism wiki We'd have to NOT use Wikia, but we could still have it! --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 14:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: My own servars. Also, I do have a collection here. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Party Party Hi, Im Merbat, Today Im Having A Christmas Party At 5:00 (PM) O' Clock On Server Ice Age Hope You Come!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No Problem Cause I Missed It Too!!! Eve It Was My Party!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Don't worry! Dont worry about the christmas party... I will do other parties on 2010! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' Merry X-mas!Check my videos!!! 18:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy Decemberween! --Hal Homsar Solo 聖誕快樂! Merry Christmas! Happy Decemberween! 18:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) PS: I might unquit. Hello im a long time user of C.P. and I LOVE IT!! keep up the fliptastic job! RFA Hi! Merry Christmas! Thanks for the messege you gave me. Hey, I was wondering if you could nominate me with Childpengu1 so that I could have sysop powers... If you want to know the reasons, here there are: *I hate Vandal *When I see them I have to tell an admin to block him or her instead of doing it myself. It's easier and faster *Same as reason 2 but with the deletion of un-useful pages I wanna get rid of vandals, so what you say?--Ratonbat 20:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I also asked childpengu1 if we could nominate me, and he also said yes.--Ratonbat 23:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Its better to try sending non members to raid the pet shop and throw snowballs at them. I was the only penguin in a pet shop full of Mwa Mwas, and i threw snowballs at them that they screamed and cried, so they left the pet shop! Rapid Snowballs: Press t, and aim and left click at the target Hope it works. It can be used by non members and members:)-'Mcmuffin98' New Years Eve Party *Where:My igloo *When: December 31st 3:00 EST *Why: To Celebrate The New Year *Server: Sherbert *HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 20:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) SURPRISE! We have a surprise for you! ZW installed mediawiki on a seperate site off of wikia, and we re created the vandalism wiki! http://vandalismwiki.byethost24.com/index.php/Vandalism_Wiki W00T! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, a surprise! A great one! btw, in the new Vandalism Wiki, I'm User:Nullheichuntein. (It's me, Hal) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 06:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok The three crats are me, you and zap. Dont promote anyone else to crat, just promote users to the admin level. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Servers... Alx, this morning... I saw you in several random servers! Well, I only saw you in the Ninja Hideout in Blizzard once (I went to servers with buddies on, and your penguin name has a smiley face instead of neutral, but I didn't see you until I went to Blizzard). I was just a little puzzled. Why did you keep logging on and off to different servers? Just asking. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 21:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Here it is. Here it is Alx. The WHOLE riot on IRC. btw, the brackets are supposed to be * (this symbol), and ErrorConsole is Shark. *** Nullheichuntein n=437f39fc@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-cziprndohgvmkydb has joined #wikia-clubpenguin *** Topic is: Club Penguin Wiki: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com | READ THE IRC POLICY HERE: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/IRC | Use #wikia-clubpenguin-social for off topic uses. | Join the Wiki's Recent Changes feed channel which notifies us if spam is detected on the wiki! #cvn-wikia-clubpenguin | Please register your accounts! Say this for instructions: /msg nickserv help REGISTER *** Topic set by Seahorseruler Dec 31 19:52:09 2009 *** Nullheichuntein @ErrorConsole Leekduck +Brendan7195 +Unknown4 +Lily_8789 @Ced1214 @Seahorseruler @chdir @joeyaa @ChanServ *** Channel created on Tue Jul 7 18:36:26 2009 ANGREH? *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin Leekduck by Ced1214 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIwTYL1fwJk *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin Nullheichuntein by Ced1214 weve seen it sorry, my connection sucks yeah it's funny I saw it last night ...I'm upset at myself Why? sorry, my connection sucks keyboard cat player her off! played LOLCATS * Leekduck is awshum meh new years party begins in 4 minutes something to do with CP * Nullheichuntein is not awesome I'm on Christmas im going to watch "The top 100 annoying people of 2009" there's where I'm upset * Nullheichuntein is not awesome yash you arr Nullheichuntein IS awesome ( at least Childpengu is hanging out with me I'm still upset though You don't have to be meh new years eve party begins in 1 minute in server sherbert Oh *** Brendan7195 n=458de5d1@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-tpszcqrsdmxkrcle has quit "CGI:IRC" I'm can't believe i had to be upset at my best friend =( at least i'm not lonely in CP anymore I have tog o. to go* ok =( bye and, have a nice day *** ErrorConsole n=chatzill@unaffiliated/sharkbate has quit 0.9.86 [Firefox 3.5.6/20091201220228"] joeyaa: when you use a sub page for a template (like tigernose does), how do you have the date appear in your signature when you add it to a page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKYe1KiwywE : Jibjab song for 2009 two tens... =( ... by doing it correctly n=473cffe2@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-ajwnfmxzujqglvim whats all that junk for =( =(= ( two tens... =( ? not saying who WE CANT HELP *** Unknown4 n=473cffe2@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-ajwnfmxzujqglvim has quit (EOF)" What do you mean, two tens? *** Leekduck n=5c1768de@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-rlubolgnjdjelsij has quit (EOF)" *** UnknownFork n=473cffe2@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-zpdpbhppxnsqvfwk has joined #wikia-clubpenguin *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin UnknownFork by Ced1214 not saying WHO it's me im a walrus *** yOrKaYtEhPoRkAy n=180ccbf7@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-efvtpqytqgihyaod has joined #wikia-clubpenguin york why did you quit CPW? =( not you, joeyya joeyaa* because, meh gots bored? *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin yOrKaYtEhPoRkAy by Ced1214 o thats all i wanted to know mkay lol. laugh out loud. doesn't work that well :p =( rolling on the floor laughing. i like burgers =( =( laugh out loud that doesnt work either I'm a baaaad friend if you think about it lol means lack of laughter Stop saying that to yourself. It makes you feel worse I am *** ErrorConsole n=chatzill@unaffiliated/sharkbate has joined #wikia-clubpenguin *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin ErrorConsole by ChanServ you're not it just hurts me to see a friend coming and going off to another area in CP ErrorConsole is Busy Don't talk to ErrorConsole yet. Colol mkay Jay Kay and I'm hanging out with Childpengu, but that hasn't cheered me up it just hurts me to see a friend coming and going off to another area in CP I don't want to say who, but not you guys people do that to me all the time, brush it off... Alxeedo I mean I brush it off.. =O How'd you guess???!!!? I haven't seen him in months Now I'm really <=( Im on cp that's why take a look i havent seen clubpenguinhelper in months what happened to him How'd you know it was Alx? =( nbdy crs IM ON CP, HE WASN'T WITH YOU I'm on CP now... Yes, i know. I'm only with childpengu Christmas is full we know it's ok I'm on Freezer errr, happy new years eve everybody? i asked him, he was with someone else >:( =( alxeedo =O =( what server you on? some... friend... =( ced...? ... Christmnas Christmas kk I'm on Freezer Use penguin storm to get on, its full NO WAY not for members lol Penguin Storm isn't cheating, jeez. I'm so mad at you-know-who right now!!! I mean hacking I will NEVER user Penguin Storm *use why not? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHO THINKS THAT PS IS HACKING? not me I'm so mad at you-know-who right now!!! It's cheating exactly And, I don't want to Nothing special Well, if you don't want to come with us, fine Okay I says rawr and Alxeedo leaves? =( JEEZ. childpengu left :| york hes back alxeedo's an idiot That's mean he's playing thin ice So? Even that, he's my BEST FRIEND WHAT????? Alxeedo saw me and didn't even say hi... Don't call him an idiot He used to be my best friend too Don't call ANYONE an idiot WHY- I'm soooooooooo gonna HE'S AN idiota ... NO HE'S NOT YA ALXEEDO IS ALLOWED TO DO WHAT HE WANTS ON CP He's not HE CAN PLAY THIN ICE OR WHATEVER HE WANTS yes IT'S HIS CHOICE! I play Thin Ice.... Alxeedo doesn't even say hi to me Shark THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM AN IDIOT. * Ced1214 is loling so hard I never called him an idiot, but what's with him...? It's me... I'm a bad friend SOOOOOOOOOOOO HARD York, sometimes Ced, you, and others don't say hi to em No, it's him me* Maybe he didn't see you, York do YOU?! ... YES HE DID =/ HES LIKE, BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES He isn't an idiot I SAID RAWWWR dance lounge maybe it didn't go through, York Roar GO AHEAD, BLAME ME maybe he tried talking to you mkay, gtgz, bye... but it never went through that happens to me a LOT OH, he talked to me Dance lounge ... bye york bye -.- happy new years.. *** yOrKaYtEhPoRkAy n=180ccbf7@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-efvtpqytqgihyaod has quit "CGI:IRC" I got a lot of editing crap for Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR =( Happy New Year's eve tell him i quit GO AHEAD, BLAME ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NULL: he's at the DANCE LOUNGE YOU QUIT??? DANCE LOOOOOUNNGE!!! No way Telquit Tell Alx I quit* Me? Don't quit? ! Don't Don't quit? DON'T QUIT! Dojo Just... tell him I QUIT! This is what I got for Christmas: DJ Hero, Laptop (Windows 7), Directors Camera, Sony Vegas, Mixcraft, Magix (IT'S GERMAN) Okay, I will. ErrorConsole: Alx removed me from his buddy list for some reason No he didn't CP said there's a glitch I lost half of my list Surprisingly, I don't think I lost anyone from wiki I should be the next Tiuqi NOOOH! TIUQI IS HISTORY!!!! wat Nullheichuntein: You're REALLY quitting and not coming back? I was SOOOO MAD at my best friend, I had to leave =( Leaving and not coming back? NOT COMING BACK? I had to... gtg *** Lily_8789 i=18a33fe2@gateway/web/freenode/x-ieqsmiuspyeltiza has quit closed" its only for attention That day's making me upset *** UnknownFork was kicked from #wikia-clubpenguin by ErrorConsole Offensive. nope Alxeedo probably didn't mean to make you feel bad He knows you're his best friend, and he knows he's yours, too ... really? =') of course! You'll always be his best friend! Think of all the fun times you've had! How can all that be thrown away? You'll always be friends no matter what! * Nullheichuntein thinks of my talk page ack ? i have a ton of errors like this: ? # The page User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Issue 3/Entertainment already exists and cannot be automatically overwritten. # The page User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Issue 3/Front Page already exists and cannot be automatically overwritten. # The page User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Issue 3/Picture of the Week already exists and cannot be automatically overwritten. what's going on Sea? # The page User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Issue 3/Suggestions already exists and cannot be automatically overwritten. # The page User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Issue 3/User Advertisements already exists and cannot be automatically overwritten. ? oh but like i have to delete all those redirects >_> I don't like that thing that much. Well, I do, but nobody reads it ill just ;eave it on cpw space, it doesent matter LAG * Nullheichuntein thinks of my talk page Thanks Shark, that helped me feel a bit better. 15:35IP User:68.186.247.17 used edit summary "(.)\1{4,}" in creating User blog:Zapwire/Sorry for being late, but here's a recap (+103) URL: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=248696&rcid=255971 "Created page with 'YOU KNOW WAHT I THINK THE QUEST FOR THE GOLDEN PUFFLE CAME OUT SO DUH DUH DUH GOLDEN PUFFLE!!!!!!!!!!!!'" i knowz gay DUH DUH DUH WERE ON IRC ? rubbing the salami or...my salami D: :| *** Ced1214 was kicked from #wikia-clubpenguin by Ced1214 Ced1214 *** Ced1214 n=chatzill@unaffiliated/ced1214 has joined #wikia-clubpenguin *** mode/#wikia-clubpenguin Ced1214 by ChanServ Thanks Shark, that helped me feel a bit better |Not a probelm! problem* Thanks for cheering me up a bit =') ;) I really HATE seeing insults about my best friend, and you helped cheer me up here ='D errorconsole: fanon wants you why? see shout box they need to vote on.. something ya i think a shout box mod removed the messages wasn't me i wonder who 1,500th article Wow! You created tho 1,500th article on this wiki! Way to go! Hi? Homsolo and I are waiting you on the Gift shop... Are you idle? --[[User:Childpengu1|''You can't be too Careful anymore]] HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Please put this awards on your User Page Please put this awards on your user page... File:Friendly_user.png|My award for a friendly user. File:Worthy_user.PNG|My award for a worthy user. File:You_rock_award.PNG|My award for a user that ROCKS! File:Trustworthy_user.PNG|My award for a trustworthy user. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 05:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Brookelas here! Could you please come on IRC? I am lonely! + we were supposed to meet now. Pin Successions Surprise, surprise, Alxeedo! I've finished putting the succession templates on pin pages last night! Just letting you know. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 06:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) =) Anything for my best friend!!! =D Plus, about the backgrounds, the SWF of the background depends on the Item ID. For example: this is the Old Penguin Band background, and the item ID for that background is 917 (which is the number in the link), so in order to look for SWF links, you need to look for the item ID. (For example, replace 917 with 959, and it will be the Rockhopper background.) I hope you get what I'm saying, as I think I'm not making any sense here... and also, do you think I'm reliable? I only wanted to ask that because of a question relating to a location for roasting weenies just kidding, but still, what do you think of my reliance? --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 03:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) PS: Sorry for the late reply. I need help Hey alexeedo! I got your messege, but it won let me edit the User Page. Can you help me with this? Also, how do you upload photos to put on the User Page anyway? Like "This user has met Rockhopper! Arr!" Please help me with this Random thing alexeedo, how dou put templetes? Question hey alxeedo, this might be funny but how do you make friends here? Join Anti Mwa Mwa Penguins hey alxeeddo can i join? i have the dragon outfit from tresure book. my username is penguinnate2. meet me at server ice shelf at the cove. now dude! --rockhoppedude2-- Where Are the templetes? hey alxeedo..... again. I was just on Dancing Penguins page. He has cool templetes! Where can I find templetes? --rockhoppedude2-- Sure you can put templetes on my page. I will make a list. OK here it is........ The this user is a ninja,this user has seen rockhopper,this user has seen sensei,this user has seen gary,this user has seen the penguin band,this user is NOT quitting,this user has joined the anti mwa mwa socieity,this user is a male and this user has seen aunt arctic. I hope you can retern the favor! --rockhoppedude2-- notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Like Hal says!!! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Name How do you do that thing with your name on a mac? thanks in advance, Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 00:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 100!!!!! Sorry, I use the word thing a lot. I mean the animation. Again, thanks. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Buddy List... I hate to tell you this... but did you remove me from my buddy list? Cuz when I checked my buddy list today (when you were on Permafrost, you were still on my list) on another server, you're not on the list, and I never removed anyone today, and now I'm sad :-( ... I had a bad feeling that our friendship isn't working well, so I made Brookelas my new best friend. But if that had something to do with me, then I'm sorry for whatever I did... I really hope we're still friends, since even though you do annoy me at times, you're my first friend in the wiki, and I really want our friendship to go on. So, are we still friends? <=( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 03:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ACP joining Hey alexeddo! i havenot been on for a while because I was busy on CP in the mine. You wanna join ACP? i can ask boomer if u can join if u want. Just send me the answers to these questions 1) What is your name on CP? 2) Have you ever been in a other army? If so what army? 3) What rank were you in that army? and last but least (lol) 4) Will you be loyal to ACP? Send me the answers at my Talk page! --rockhoppedude2-- Ok! Ok, thanks for letting me know. I re-added ya to my best friends template! All is forgiven old friend! Plus, I don't think you re-added me... but now that I know, I can wait (Seace is missing from my buddy list for some reason...). Also, I really hope you can come to my birthday party! It's a few months away! =D --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 01:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizer! CHECK ALL HIS/HER CONTRIBUTIONS!: here -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Another templete Hey alexeddo! can you make me the coin code template and the meet box creator template? thanks! --rockhoppedude2-- PARTY TODAY! hey alexeddo! im having a party! were gonna be in the dance club. then after 30 min we going to hq. starts at 5 oclock (our time) Send this message to clubpenguinarchives,sharkbate,hat pop and metal manager. Hope u can make it! P.S. its on mammoth. If u use penguin storm i dont care! --rockhoppedude2--